


Karma is a bitch

by Demonia



Series: Dragonphobia [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Riders, Dragon Slayers, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, but with a twist, princess and dragon trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonia/pseuds/Demonia
Summary: Jason is a big bad arch-dragon that decides to kidnap a princess to remind the humans how powerless they actually are. He never settled for easy prey and he chose Gotham, the Kingdom of dragon slayers as his returning crime spot. This would definitely get the message across just as it had done all those years ago when he had kidnapped their Queen. Unlucky for him the princess of Gotham ends up not being a princess and Jason is the one that pays the price.In which Jason gets more than he bargained for and Dick gets exactly what he wanted.





	Karma is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/Dickjay】Karma is a bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922048) by [LeeZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing)



> I have been working on this fic for so long ugh. This took me way longer than I wanted. I plan to write more fics about weredragons soon but for now enjoy this overly planned fic!
> 
> Note: There are different types of dragons in this universe, regular dragons are seen as animals (like a mount or a pet) while weredragons are dragons that can transform into a human. Weredragons thus have a higher status as they are more powerful but also more dangerous.

The world has long been divided into humans and all kinds of magical creatures. Out of these creatures especially dragons have always been the worst predators. Their big teeth, strength and extraordinary magical powers with the ability of flight and regeneration made them stand on top of the food chain. Dragons could bring a whole city to its knees with a mere flap of their wings.

It was the age of fire and humanity stood no chance against the dragons. Dragons left chaos and destruction in their wake. Many years this was the case until humans discovered magic of themselves.

The resistance was weak at first but soon humans managed to slay smaller dragons. With their newfound power humanity soon managed to tame dragons to use against their own. It was not long after this that humanity had brought back the population of the dragons and had thus won the upper hand in the war. Humans were no longer livestock for the dragons and could defend themselves against most.

The only problem that remained were the so called weredragons. Weredragons were different from regular dragons as they could transform into a human form. Weredragons had always been cunning creatures and possessed a very high intellect. They were also the ones that always left the most destruction in their wake. These dragons were not happy with the way the tides had turned and had formed an alliance in the form of the arch-dragons. A lot of arch-dragons had fallen but the strongest still stood tall and were just waiting to strike and remind humanity how powerless they were.

* * *

Being born in Gotham meant that you had to see and deal with dragons from a very young age. Regular dragons were as much part of any household as they were problematic and feral creatures that had to be dealt with.

The army of Gotham, mostly consisting out of dragon slayers and magicians, trained for years to deal with dragons and other creatures. The training was extensive and tough but it paid of in the end. After all, Gotham had become the Kingdom of dragon slayers. Contrary to what the name implied, dragon slayers didn’t only deal with dragons, they were the knights of Gotham and protected the city and their king or queen.

Besides the soldier training program, the Gotham Academy for magic was one of the best schools in the world. There was almost no dragon, human or other wrongdoer the army of Gotham could not deal with. Still, Gotham remained a relatively peaceful kingdom. Other kingdoms and dragons were left alone as long as they did not possess a threat. Only dragons that killed or attacked humans were killed. Some wild dragons were tamed and trained but considering dragons had been a part of human society for a long time there was almost no need as dragon breeders had made an appearance.

The arch-dragons though were a completely different story. Dick knew this like no other. He could remember it as if it was yesterday that one single arch-dragon had destroyed half of Gotham. Even his father and the strongest dragon slayers of Gotham were powerless against the gigantic blood red dragon with its black spikes, the Red Dead. He was just a child and had been terrified out of his mind but he could also remember the fascination he had felt.

The dragon had killed a lot of soldiers. In the end he had taken his grandmother, the queen, from them as a trophy. Dick would never forget how she stood in front of the dragon and begged it to leave in exchange for her life. He would also never forget the beautiful blue green eyes of the dragon that pierced his being that day and took his breath away.

During all the years, Gotham had searched high and low for the Red Dead but nobody could find the infamous arch-dragon. Even Dick hadn’t found the beast. A lot was demanded of him and for the last 26 years Dick had done nothing but study about dragons, especially about weredragons. He was the oldest siblings, the first prince and the crown prince of Gotham. It was just his luck that the creator had bestowed him with natural gifts for fighting and magic that made the working load easier. On top of that he was a fast leaner and a quick thinker that made him both charming and dangerous. When he was finally old enough to join the army he had even managed to get the highest rank for killing the most weredragons, including a few arch-dragons.

The first time he had encountered a wild weredragon was in the summer 6 years ago. It was a very warm summer and they had gotten a distress call from Tamaran about a problematic feral dragon. Tamaran was a rich country and Dick was not surprised to see that they had hired mercenaries to deal with the problem. That’s when the prince met the mercenary named Slade.

Slade wasn’t like others, he was stronger, faster and knew things about dragons that most other people didn’t. For some reason Slade took a liking to the young prince and the man had thought him a lot about the weredragons in particular.

For example Slade told him that the dragon they were dealing with was a young weredragon. Weredragons were always bigger than regular dragons and could be told apart thanks to their colours. The colouring of weredragons always represented their element while regular dragons usually had dull colours for the purposes of camouflage.

The older a weredragon was the more armour and spikes it grew on its body. If a weredragon had coloured spikes that meant that it had fully matured.

The beautifully coloured sapphire dragon they were dealing with was relatively small and had almost no spikes. The thing that really got Dick’s attention though was the state the dragon was in. It seemed delirious, like it wasn’t thinking straight. It attacked only when approached and possessed a threat to itself more than it did to others.

They sadly had to put it down, Slade didn’t look all that happy with this knowledge. Still, he guided the prince throughout the process, highlighting all the weak spots of the beast. Slade told him it was an ice dragon but because of the heat it had been considerably weakened and probably went feral.

No matter how much armour a weredragon had, the snout, eyes and the spots around joints would always be weak. Using reverse elemental magic was also a good way to handle weredragons but the easiest way to kill a weredragon was to strike it when it had taken on its human form. The problem was that they almost never did.

They had to settle for slowing down the dragon with fire and binding magic. To kill it they had to pierce it with golden spikes shot from multiple ballistae. The flesh of a dragon was tough as iron but gold could pierce it with ease, Dick knew that but he didn’t know that dragons hording gold wasn’t because they were evil bastards. It was like a precaution to them, the more gold they had the less the enemy did.

The dragon finally fell when Dick threw a big golden magical spear right through its eye. It was a sorry sight as the majestic thing howled one last time and then fell to the ground.

They were exhausted but Slade looked worried, stroking his chin in thought as he looked out over the horizon.

“What is it?” The prince asked as he came to stand next to the mercenary.

Slade looked at him with his single golden eye. “I understand dragon tongue and that _child_ was calling for her mother. I don’t like this, we have to move.”

Dick did not like that piece of information one bit. “What do you mean you understand dragon tongue?” He narrowed his eyes at Slade, suddenly everything clicked into place. He summoned his golden sword and pointed it at the man. “You’re one of them aren’t you?”

Slade just smirked at him. “You’re observant, young prince. I’m a half-bred, my mother was a weredragon, can’t turn into one of them beasts though. They usually kill those that can’t, too human, too _dangerous_.” Slade underlined the words. “But I’ve always been lucky.” He pushed the sword away with the tip of his finger and moved closer to Dick. “And I hate arch-dragons with a passion.” He whispered dangerously as he stepped away.

Dick had followed Slade for a couple years after that. He was something like Slade’s apprentice and had learned a lot from the half-bred. Occasionally Slade would tell him something about himself.

Slade’s mother had been an emerald weredragon that had been one of the peaceful dragons. She had fallen in love with a human, a farmer and they had lived peacefully for years before three arch-dragons showed up. They had killed his father and most of the humans in cold blood and had tried to reason with his mother.

Seeing her beloved one die though had turned the dragon feral. They had left her like this but had taken Slade.

Slade lived with one of the dragons for a couple of years like a slave. When it turned out that Slade could not turn into a dragon but was in essence just an enhanced human it had tried to kill him. Slade had been smarter than the dragon and had been planning his vengeance for years. He had dropped a trap made from golden spikes on top of the dragon and it died almost instantly. Ever since then he had been looking for one last arch-dragon, having already taken revenge on the two others.

Slade had also told him about ways to bind a weredragon. Weredragons were almost no different from humans and no less smarter. Most weredragons had chosen to live as humans and had abandoned their dragon-side long ago. Others had died as dragons taking the secrets of weredragons to their graves. It wasn’t impossible though to bind a weredragon and it had happened before. Some humans had formed a bond with weredragons through for example friendship or love. Otherwise, for a regular soul link to work you’d have to force a weredragon somehow.

Now arch-dragons were a totally different story. They were weredragons that had united in the war against humanity long ago. There were not many left and those that were still alive had gone into hiding. Slade was positive that no arch-dragon would ever voluntary agree to be bound to a human. Using black soul magic would turn the dragon into a slave but you needed the right equipment for that. On top of that the chance that it would kill the dragon and the caster if the beast struggled against the magic was very high. Arch-dragons would rather die than serve humans so it didn’t seem like an option.

Another method to bind a weredragon that Slade told him about had Dick questioning whether the older man was crazy or just hitting on him. Dick knew about soul magic but he had never heard about binding a dragon through becoming its mate.

The traditional way of picking a partner meant for a female dragon and a male dragon to fight. One dragon had to conquer the other without killing it. The one that won would be the head of the family but in most cases the fights ended in death. Dragons were extra feral during these fights and in most cases they killed the aspiring mate.

As they were very prideful and smart creatures though weredragons chose to live in solitude. There was no need to kill each other over a dragon mate, weredragons found it easier to mate with humans as humans were obviously weaker and thus their instincts didn’t force them to prove themselves. Mating was completely voluntary for dragons when it came to human mates.

“So how do I know if a weredragon is mated?” Dick asked, taking a sip from his tea.

Slade give him a weird look. “Why do you want to know?”

They were sitting around a campfire and Slade was sharpening his golden lance.

“Oh, just, you know I might as well know right?” The prince said trying to play is of as casual curiosity.

“Well the easiest way to tell is if the dragon has two different eyes.” Slade said slowly, as he shifted uncomfortably on the log he was sitting on. He seemed to notice that Dick didn’t understand what he meant and sighed. “The mates will in some sense exchange eyes. Probably better to say eye colours because they don’t actually exchange eyes but parts of their soul. They do say that eyes are the mirror of the soul.”

Dick’s attention immediately shot to the eye patch covering Slade’s eye but he didn’t say anything.

Slade wasn’t stupid though and he laughed half-heartedly. “I used to have a wife. When she died I turned blind in one eye.”

“I’m sorry to hear.” The prince said but Slade just waved him of with a casual ‘nonsense, boy’.

They sat in silence for a while before Dick broke it again. “What about humans?”

Slade thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I guess the same goes for the human. Unlike a soul link it is an equivalent bond that forms that’s sometimes described as a soul mate. Maybe if the arch-dragons weren’t such lonely grumps and got themselves a second half we wouldn’t have to deal with them.”

“I guess we won’t be seeing any baby arch-dragons then?” Dick said with amusement.

Slade looked at him with a smirk. “Well unless you manage to mate and impregnate the Red Dead somehow. Dragons are weak to love and affection after all.”

“Oh my god, Slade! What is wrong with you!” Dick said as he tried to hit the older man with his makeshift pillow. “It killed so many people!”

“Save the world by wooing it. It would definitely be a good revenge and you’ll have a very powerful and loyal consort in the future.” The mercenary said as he easily dodged the pillow of hay and stroked his chin in thought.

“I can’t believe you.” The prince of Gotham said in exasperation as he stomped away from the laughing mercenary with a blush covering his face.

* * *

 He had been back from his training with Slade for around two years now and it wasn’t like he disliked dragons in particular, he was good at handling them and most of them were cute. He was one of the best but to become an actual dragon slayer Dick needed a dragon.

The problem was that no dragon had been to Dick’s liking so far. He would admit he was picky, both towards dragons and the people he dated, but he was slowly getting frustrated. Even traveling to the best dragon breeders proved futile. He just couldn’t get one particular dragon out of his head.

On top of that his days weren’t any easier because of the constant attention he was getting from admirers. He was the crown-prince of Gotham, he was charming, handsome and had a _very_ nice body, what more could a girl (or guy) want? He was thankful to his father and mother that they had not forced a marriage upon him. Dick always hated reading about those poor sods in stories that were forced into an arranged marriage. Still he understood that he was putting his father and mother into a bad position because of this.

The best option so far seemed to be the princess of Tamaran. Princess Koriand’r was a good person and she had the looks too. On top of that she was his childhood friend and he knew that they would be happy together.

He thought that he would propose this idea to his friend at the royal ball.

That was the plan. The problem? He could not exactly propose this idea to the princess while he was dressed as a princess himself.

He loved his siblings, he truly did, but sometimes he also wanted to strangle them. His oldest sister, princess Cassandra, had _kindly_ asked him to take over for her during the ball. The request wasn’t kind at all as she had threatened to tell their mom about the fact that he was the one that had made the chandelier fall down in the ballroom and had caused all that damage. Of course he should have known at the time that swinging from the chandelier was not a good idea but he was drunk and shit happened.

So here he was, a grown adult man, dressed as his sister thanks to a glamour in a fluffy baby blue dress for the annual royal ball.

He couldn’t even blame Cassandra for picking him, he always used to flee from the ball after 5 minutes so nobody would even question why he wasn’t there. She had always been forced to stay till the very end. To say she did not like that was an understatement. At this moment she was probably flying around with her dragon, Black Bat, and having the time of her life.

Dick was snapped back to reality as another guy approached him to greet him. He would admit, the girls had done a very good job at making him look like his sister. His body was perfectly morphed into a woman’s thanks to a glamour spell. When he had looked at himself in the mirror he could almost tell no difference between himself and Cassandra. The only real difference was the colour of his eyes but if anyone noticed that something was off then they said nothing about it.

What he did feel was his mother shooting daggers at him. He had a feeling that he was going to die no matter what.

Excusing himself from the people that had surrounded him, he quickly walked towards the server holding the champagne. If he was going to die he might as well be drunk when that happened. Besides, he had played his role for two hours now. He needed a break.

He adjusted the crown on his head before gulping down a glass. The server was smiling at him but when he downed another glass without batting an eyelash the boy looked slightly disturbed. Dick smiled back at him charmingly and that did the trick, the waiter was love-struck. If only Cassandra knew how to use her looks.

Dick sighed as he thought about his hopeless sister and reached for another glass. He didn’t get to take it though as panic broke out in the ballroom. People were screaming and Dick noticed how one of the highest ranked dragon slayers ran towards the king. More soldiers were standing at the entrance of the ballroom and they all looked terrified as they, ironically, tried to calm down others around them. Some of the soldiers looked beat up but what did it for Dick to understand what was happening was the agonizing scream of a soldier running into the ballroom as he was getting eaten alive by black flames.

He fell to the ground as he was dying and reached out with his hand for someone, _anyone_ , to help him. Only black ash was left of him by the time the healer reached him.

That’s when the _real_ panic broke out among the guests.

Dick’s heart was hammering in his chest. He didn’t know if it was fear or excitement. He just knew one thing. _It_ was back.

Not thinking clearly he ran towards the main doors. He didn’t get far as knights stopped him.

“Princess, even with your ability it is not wise to face that monster! It destroyed the barrier with a single roar and cut through our front defences as if they were cake. You should hide while you can.” An older slayer said as he bowed his head to show respect.

“Where is it right now and what does it want?” Dick said, Cassandra’s voice coming out of his mouth sounding weird to his own ears.

The slayer looked unsure as he answered. “It has now reached the main gates, it is only matter of time before it has reached the castle.” He fell silent then, not looking Dick in the eyes.

“But what does it _want_ , soldier?” Dick was getting impatient.

Before the older man could answer his father’s voice interrupted the conversation. “It wants the princess. It wants Cassandra.”

Dick thanked whatever god was out there that the dragon chose today to attack and that his little sister was far away and safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

His father was looking at him strangely and Dick only then realized why. “Oh. Yeah about that-“

The king didn’t let him finish. “I don’t even want to know, Richard, but right now you’re in danger because of this idiocy.”

Leave it to his father to manage to sound both worried and angry.

The older slayer looked at Dick with surprised eyes. “Oh, my prince, I’m sorry I did not realize it was you.” He bowed even deeper as he said that but cleared his throat and excused himself when the king glared at him.

The glare then turned to his son. “Where is Cassandra? Is she safe?”

Dick nodded and his father sighed in relieve.

“Richard, you’re going to help us fight so go get changed quickly.”

“Wait, I thi-“ Dick tried to protest but his father didn’t let him finish.

“There is no time, any moment it will be here! Go!” As he said that his father turned around and ran towards, what Dick assumed, was the armoury. Most of the knights and slayers followed the King.

Why his father never listened to anyone was a mystery to Dick. He was positive that this time around they would be able to stop the dragon but at what cost? They would probably not be able to kill it anyway and the idea of getting the thing (and probably some of its friends) to come back for vengeance didn’t sound that promising. They needed a different plan, one that would cost fewer casualties.

Dick knew exactly what to do. He also knew that nobody of his family would like what he was about to do but he didn’t care.

Gathering the dress in his arms he ran towards the balcony opposite of the main entrance. Nobody stopped him this time. From this side the city seemed normal but the screaming, fighting and the smell of something burning was clear even from here.

Gathering his courage and with a beating heart he took a deep breath.

“I’m here!” He screamed as hard as he could. Dragons had fantastic hearing so he knew that the arch-dragon had heard him. “I’m the princess of Gotham! I’m Cassandra Wayne! Come get me you big bully!”

He could hear roaring in the distance and a shiver ran up his spine. He was pretty sure that he was screwed.

I didn’t take long as he heard and felt more than actually saw the flapping of majestic red wings. The dragon landed on top of the tower like an overgrown lizard and the whole building shook because of that.

Dick had to catch himself as he lost his footing, pieces of debris falling all around him. When he finally managed to look up he came face to face with the dragon. It had twisted its body around the tower in such a way that its face and a part of its torso were facing Dick and the building hid the rest.

Dick could feel the hot breath wash over his face even from the distance the dragon was at. It was staring at Dick with its intense and unnatural blue green snake eyes and cocked its head to the side to take him in.

Dick could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he realized that the dragon didn’t have heterochromia. He had forgotten how ethereal this particular dragon looked with its angelic eyes that didn’t match his fiery red scales and black thorns. He both hated and loved this fact. How could something so evil be this beautiful? He couldn’t look away or breath he just stared at the dragon as it moved its snout closer to Dick.

He wanted to have this dragon, no matter the cost.

Without really thinking about it, Dick reached out his hand. The dragon didn’t let him touch its snout and Dick pouted as he realized that the dragon actually moved back from him as if taken aback by the action.

The moment was broken as the dragon let out a howl and fell forward as if hit by something. It caught itself though and turned around to snarl at whoever had dared to hurt it. It was getting ready to spit fire again and that was very bad. This dragon had a particular nasty type of fire.

“Please stop! Don’t hurt anyone anymore! Just take me and go! It’s me you want, please, I beg you!” Dick exclaimed loudly, waving his hands frantically to catch the dragon’s attention. Many years ago his grandmother had said the same.

The dragon turned its attention back to the princess. Dick could have sworn he heard the thing snort as it did. The dragon adjusted itself to get better leverage to grab Dick.

Dick should have felt fear when the very dangerous claws reached for him but all he felt was the cogs turning in his head. He didn’t break eye contact with the dragon until the claws closed in around his body gently. The dragon held him carefully and thankfully Dick felt no claws.

As the dragon lifted him up and twisted itself around the building, he heard his mother screaming and he saw how the majestic spiked tail of the dragon intercepted another, smaller dragon from the sky. It growled at the attackers and showed them what it had in its hand.

Dick knew that all attacks would stop now. They could not risk hurting the princess or the dragon eating her (even though he wasn’t technically the princess).

The dragon looked smug as it climbed further up the tower and spread its regal wings. From this close Dick noticed how it convulsed and hissed as it did. It was wounded from what Dick could see. The dragon though didn’t seem to mind all that much as it gathered itself and flapped its wings powerfully.

Before Dick knew it they were airborne and making a great escape. Dick wanted to see Gotham (and to know where the were going) but the dragon covered him with its other paw. The prince tried to protest but the beast ignored him.

* * *

 They had been flying for over 3 hours and when they finally came to a stop it was freezing. The dragon had carefully landed on a ledge with the help of one of its paws and this gave Dick the option to see again. He couldn’t see much though; in front of him was a deep darkness and what seemed to be a very long way down. It looked like some kind of cave but Dick wasn’t sure.

The dragon huffed and placed Dick down right in front of the ledge of death. Dick did not like this and clung to the paw of the beast.

This seemed to confuse the beast greatly and it just stared at the human with wide eyes and what seemed to be a lifted eyebrow. It gently retracted its paw from the hold and turned around to push open two massive doors.

“Oh, yeah that makes sense.” Dick said. He was surprised how gentle the beast was, especially since all he had seen so far was the dragon killing and causing chaos.

The dragon dropped down on all fours again and bend its neck to look at the princess. It then started moving and strutted past the door. As if waiting for the princess to follow it, the dragon turned around and sat down like a cat. Dick could tell from the expression on the dragon’s face that it was judging him for taking his sweet ass time to follow. Dick could have sworn that he could hear the thing saying: I will leave you behind don’t test me, human.

Dick huffed and quickly moved to follow the dragon. It was freezing cold and the dress was not helping against the chill but as soon as he had stepped through the opening it was warm. He did not understand how that was possible but while he contemplated this the dragon somehow closed the doors again. 

Wherever they had ended up was completely submerged in darkness. Dick could hear the dragon breath and shuffle around though. Before he knew it there was an audible intake of breath and suddenly the dragon was spitting fire. Dick realized it was lighting a gigantic chandelier.

Where the dragon had gotten the candles was a mystery to Dick. He could not imagine the human version of this dragon walking into a shop to buy candles.

The dragon proceeded down the hall and disappeared around the corner to seemingly light more chandeliers and Dick took that time to take in his surroundings.

It was a gigantic hall decorated with paintings, statues and vases and Dick was pleasantly surprised to see flowers. The floor was decorated with a red walkway embroidered with gold and the ceiling was decorated with ornaments.

He followed the Dragon down the hall and came to one big room filled to the brim with books. The library of Gotham was nothing compared to the rows and rows of neatly organized books that this room held.

Dick gawked at the collection and walked towards one of the bookcases. There were so many different books and languages that Dick didn’t recognize any of the books standing on the shelves.

Other than books the room held a few tables with chairs around them and some very comfortable looking armchairs next to a fireplace. Everything was human sized and Dick almost snorted at this fact.

Dick noticed that the fireplace had a portrait hanging above it of a man, a woman and a child. It was very old and the faces were hard to see.

He didn’t get too long to dwell on it as he heard the dragon appear next to him. It seemed like it had finished whatever it was doing.

Maybe Dick should have been scared of what would happen to him but at the moment he was in awe. “You have very good taste, mister, or is it miss dragon?” He didn’t expect an answer from the dragon so he continued. “You like art and books, don’t you?” He chatted away happily.

The dragon rolled its eyes at the human as it strutted away again. It was too late to regret kidnapping the princess now though. If the human proved to much too handle he could always kill her.

The dragon was glad to see that the human was following it as quickly as she could. The thing that he was not glad about was that the girl never seemed to shut up. By the time they had reached the doors at the left side of the room the dragon was exhausted from all the talking the human did. It groaned in annoyance and if it had been human it would have covered its face with its hands and told the human to shut the fuck up.

Why the princess wasn’t trying to kill him yet was a mystery. The queen had tried to kill the dragon as soon as they had left Gotham and she had tried for many years more to do so before she had escaped somehow. He had a few nasty scars from the old witch but he was pretty sure she had frozen to death as nobody had discovered his mountain yet.

Jason didn’t really care all that much for the war between humans and dragons he just liked antagonizing whoever came in his path. He was a simple creature, he needed an occasional brawl to not go crazy. In his younger years he had travelled the world plenty but lately it had been too dangerous for him to do so as humans had developed some way of distinguishing weredragons from humans in the major cities.

Traveling in his dragon form wasn’t exactly the safest either as dragons like him were being hunted. The only good thing humans had ever done for him was the art they made and the books they wrote but he liked the thrill of playing around with strong humans. The kidnapping had for example been to remind humans of the looming threat. Fucking around with other dragons wasn’t always fun. All the other arch-dragons were either too grumpy or too busy meddling with the humans. Tim for example was living among the humans and had been poisoning their minds for years now, creating some sort of dragon cult. Roy had dumped them the moment he had gotten a human mate.

As they approached the doors the dragon pointed at the blue door and then pointed at the princess. It couldn’t talk in its dragon form so this had to do.

The human had stopped talking and looked at the dragon with a raised eyebrow. She then moved to open the door. Taking a look inside she came back.

“I assume these are my quarters?”

The dragon nodded and turned around to walk away.

“Well good night then!”

This was a very, very weird human. Jason was starting to get worried if he hadn’t made the biggest mistake of his life. He had more pressing matters to attend to though as the damage done to him was bigger than he would have liked. He could feel pain and that was a bad thing. Pain meant that his bodily defences had been breached. What was worse, he could feel blood flow between the scales on his back and down the right part of his chest. The golden lance had just barely missed his armpit but it was sticking right through its chest alright.

Turning back into a human would rid him off the golden and magical weaponry stuck in his scales and thorns but he would feel the wounds much worse. Healing these kind of wounds cost a lot of time too but it wasn’t like they would close at all if he didn’t get the golden objects out of them first. He would most likely die from gold poisoning if he didn’t get them out any time soon.

The wounds were so bad that he had to be careful for at least a weak. Turning back into a dragon cost a lot of energy and he couldn’t afford that right now. He needed his powers to heal.

He sighed. It wasn’t like he really had a choice. He had been careless, the humans had gotten much stronger since the last time he had attacked them but it had been good fun nonetheless. 

* * *

 It had been quiet for over one hour now and Dick had already managed to prepare himself for his attack. He had gotten rid of his glamour and had retrieved all the trinkets and weapons that he possessed. The golden chain around his waist proved to have been a very good choice in the end. He had two golden daggers, an enhanced gold chain and a few magical artefacts that he always kept at his side. He had found a black leather outfit in one of the closets and had pulled that on. It was a bit small on him but it was way better than the dress.

It was weird and _careless_ that the dragon had just dropped him in a very fancy looking guest room and had just walked away. Then again, it had been wounded and was probably tending to its injuries. From what Dick knew, dragons were subject to gold poisoning so it was logical that the dragon had hurried away. He had definitely seen the lance sticking out of its chest and the blood on its scales.

That left him to find out where exactly the weredragon was.

Dick doubted that it could have gotten out the objects by itself in its dragon form. That only left one logical option: it had to have turned back into a human somewhere safe. Now, healing a wound made by gold took a long time for dragons and consumed a lot of energy. That would mean that the dragon would at the least remain in its human form for a couple of days, worst case, a couple of hours.

He had to act fast if he wanted to kill it. The only problem, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill it. He _had_ to kill it but a sinister and dark part of his mind told him to claim instead. He wasn’t sure if he liked that idea or not. For all he knew the dragon would be an old woman or man that was both ugly in appearance as it was rotten in its soul. Its beautiful dragon form would not make up for that.

Well either way, he had to find the creature first then he would decide what to do with it. Damn Slade and his mind poisoning words.

Exiting the room was when the real challenge started. The stronghold was massive and the weredragon could be anywhere. The only hint Dick had was the fact that the dragon had walked away from him and he had not heard anything or anyone coming back this way. That meant that the three other doors on this side of the massive room were not the places to look at the moment. He hurriedly but quietly ran further into the room, carefully looking around as he went. Thankfully the lights were still on and he could actually see where he was going. He had searched half of the room high and low for any signs of the dragon before he finally came to a large door.

The door was large enough for the dragon to squeeze through so something told Dick that he should be in there.

There was no way he was getting the big door open without using magic though. He looked around, thinking about what to do. The doors were firmly shut and he could not see any other doors. He backed off from the door to take a better look. That’s when he saw the small door to the side.

He tried opening it but it was locked. Thankfully he had an artefact that could unlock any normal lock. He retrieved the small key and inserted it into the lock. He waited a bit before twisting it and the door opened with a soft click.

Behind the door was a short passageway that led into a corridor. It was dark but unlike the hall and the big room filled with books this corridor had moonlight coming in through the massive windows at each side. The view was outstanding; they were on what appeared to be the top of a mountain. Dick could see a lot of snow and mountains outside but not much else.

His attention then shifted to the shining down the hallway. Multiple spikes, lances and other golden weaponry laid scattered on the ground and reflected the moonlight. Especially one gigantic golden lance stood out, it was his father’s. He approached it and saw the blood glistering eerily on the weapon. His eyes then caught the trail of blood leading down the hall.

At the end of the corridor the prince could barely make out two doors at each side and in the middle another giant room filled to the brim with what appeared to be gold. The trail of blood ended in front of the right door but he decided to search the big room first. Maybe he would find something useful.

He approached the room carefully and scanned the contents as much as he could. The room was indeed filled to the brim with all kind of gold. What surprised the prince was the fact that the items were neatly organized. All golden weapons for example were neatly hung on the walls while jewellery and all kind of trinkets were sorted by type in different piles. Golden ingots and pieces of gold were neatly stacked against the walls. This must have been a lot of work and Dick wondered how long it had taken the dragon to sort everything.

Right to the side though was a spot without gold and Dick could see something that resembled a giant lounging area covered by a canopy. There was what appeared to be a giant mattress and a lot of big pillows scattered around it. The prince realized it must have probably been the dragon’s bed. Thank god the bed was empty.

He left the room for what it was. It was way too neat for him to disturb and he had his daggers with him if need be. He was kind of feeling ashamed, if he didn’t have servants to clean for him his quarters would have resembled a dumping ground.

Dick then went for the door on the right. The blood was leading into this room, he carefully opened the door and looked inside. It was a gigantic bathroom. Most of the room was occupied by a roman styled bath. Steam was rising from the water and it was hard to see but the prince noticed the medical supplies scattered across one of the cabinets.

The dragon was definitely not in the bathroom so that left only one more room.

He shut the door and cut off the steam from escaping and with deep controlled breaths walked to the left door.

Opening the door quietly and without much trouble Dick quickly scanned the room. It was a big room but small in comparison to the rest of what he had seen and less dressed. In the corner of the room was a gigantic window, or perhaps a glass door, that extended into the ceiling like a dome. The curtains weren’t closed and the moonlight fell through the window illuminating parts of the room with a pale white light.

In front of the podium with the windows were a big telescope and a desk with the chair facing away. There was a smaller canopy bed in the middle of the room and Dick silently approached it.

His heart was hammering in his chest so wildly that he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. As he got closer he could hear the silent intake of air. The breathing was slow and regular which meant the dragon was in deep slumber. Dick made sure of this anyway by listening closely as he came closer and closer. He paid extra attention when he moved the ornate fabric away from the bed to reveal the dragon’s human form to the moonlight.

Okay, he had imagined a lot throughout the years, good and bad things, and for _some_ reason he had thought the dragon to be a woman with how fashionable and neat the dragon’s stronghold was. He might have been a bit prejudiced on that part but he had been _fantastically_ proven wrong.  

He thanked the goddess of fortune and Cassandra for gifting him this great view. The only thing covering the body of the unnamed Apollo were bloodied bandages around his chest and a silk dark cover that barely covered part of his hips and cock. Dick had no clue if the Greek god Apollo had ever existed but the description in the old texts that had described the god as having ‘the’perfect body made him draw the connection. If this wasn’t perfect then he could not imagine what was.

The weredragon was more jacked and taller than him that was for sure. Dick liked his body and he was pretty sure he could participate in a challenge for that title but the weredragon could probably manhandle him even without using his enhanced strength.

He could feel himself drooling as his eyes went from the muscular calves and thick thighs to the v-line, rock-hard six-pack and pectoral muscles. He had to gather himself or he would literally jump the man.

The prince decided to ignore the body to the best of his abilities and look at the face instead, his dick disagreed. The face proved no better, the slumbering handsome face of the devil was adorned by soft black hair with a white streak in the front. He looked no older than Dick and had pouty lips, a straight nose with cute little freckles and thick black eyelashes that Dick knew were hiding gorgeous eyes. He wasn’t really into guys but damn if all guys looked like _this_ …

When he thought about it, it was really, really unfair. His arch-nemesis was not supposed to be this handsome and make him have a raging boner just from looking at his half-naked body. He should have been unlikeable till the end and that would have made killing him so much easier.

Dick had to face the truth, he had been utterly and completely defeated. The weredragon was beautiful both as a dragon and as a human. On top of that he liked how the dragon was gentle at the weirdest of times and how careful he was with decorating and cleaning, how he liked books and art. The dragon was beautiful in all aspects except for the fact that it was a cold-blooded killer. He wanted to know so much more about this wonderful creature but he had to kill it.

Or did he?

He could hear Slade’s voice in his head, ‘Save the world by wooing it.’

Dick retrieved one of his golden daggers and looked at it, then looked back at the sleeping beauty. The worst that could happen is that he would kill the dragon. That should have been the initial plan actually but his body and mind were not cooperating. A dark part of his mind was telling him to _take_ and _claim_ what was rightfully his.

He sighed heavily. Sometimes he hated himself for how goal oriented he was. If he wanted something, he would get it or die trying.

Without giving himself time to rethink his bad life decisions he threw his weight on top of the sleeping dragon and shoved the dagger right against the exposed neck, other dagger in his other hand as safety measure.

The man restlessly stirred in his sleep, a frown marring his features. Waking up from his deep slumber seemed to cost the man a lot of effort. Dick noticed how he opened one eye first and then the other but then closed them again. It was kind of cute how he had trouble waking up. Dick decided to help speed up the process.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” He sang happily.

It did the trick, the eyes of the dragon snapped wide open and he took in his surroundings groggily. Dick was happy to see that his eyes were no different from his dragon form. The intense eyes finally settled on Dick and then shot down to look at the lethal knife.

It seemed like the gears in the head of the dragon were turning but he couldn’t fully process what was happening yet.

The man then simply closed his eyes again.

Dick stared at him with an open mouth. “Uhm, hello? I’m trying to kill you over here.” He said in disbelief.

The man underneath him snorted. “No, you’re not. If you wanted to kill me you’d have killed me in my sleep.” His voice was low and rough and did interesting things to Dick’s little friend down south.

Dick was taken aback by the attitude of the dragon but two could play the game. “I guess you’re right it would have been easier but I wanted to propose something first.” The prince said simply.

“And what is this _proposal_ you have that’s worth risking your life for?” The dragon didn’t bother opening his eyes as he mocked the human.

“I want us to become mates.”

That seemed to do the trick. The dragon sputtered and his eyes flew wide open. “Mates?! Are you crazy?” Well technically he _was_ crazy for even suggesting something like that straight out.

“Sure.” The human confirmed.  
“How- what-“, the dragon didn’t know where to start. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the bright-eyed human. “Tell me honestly, why did this seem like a _good_ idea to you? I can literally not think of a single reason.”

“I mean, why not?” Dick said with a small shrug.

The dragon glared at him. “Can you me any more specific? You’re asking something very personal and complicated.” He hissed.

“Okay, no need to get angry!” Dick thought about it honestly then. “At first I wanted to kill you, I probably should have,“ the dragon nodded in agreement, “but I’ve always adored your dragon form, you’re beautiful, even though you’re an asshole,” the dragon nodded with a knowing smirk on its face, “but then you brought me here and I got to know more about you. I realized that maybe you’re not inherently evil, since you can be gentle and that you have very good taste and then I found out that you’re also flaming hot.” The dragon looked flustered as Dick praised him. “I can definitely say that I have utterly and completely fallen heads over heels for you.” _Now_ the dragon was actually spotting a full out blush on his face.

“You barely know anything about me, human, how can you say that?” The dragon said looking straight into Dick’s eyes. “This isn’t one of your stupid fairy-tales.”

“My feelings have never misguided me. You’ve always been the one for me.” Dick said with as much honesty as he could muster. “But I don’t want to force anything onto you so how about we make an agreement.” The dragon looked taken aback and just looked at Dick for a while, scrutinizing him.

“What kind of agreement?” He finally asked.

“Seven days, if you don’t want me as your mate after seven days spend together you can do whatever you want to me.” Dick’s heart was hammering in his chest as he said that. He knew he was signing his own death warrant but it was worth a try.

The dragon thought about it. “What’s the catch?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at the human.

“No catch just that you can’t kill me within these seven days and have to take it seriously. You lose nothing.” The dragon didn’t look fully convinced yet. “You said so yourself, if I actually wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already. It is a very disadvantageous agreement for me.”

The dragon smiled at him but it wasn’t a friendly smile. “That’s for sure.”

He was still scrutinizing the human. He wasn’t sure whether the human was just an idiot or if he was actually a genius and had developed a deliberate plan. The fact remained that the human was right. If it had been any other human, he was pretty sure he would have been dead. There wasn’t a more ideal situation to kill him than the one they were in now.

He could feel the sting of the golden blade against his neck. There was no reason not to trust the human and it meant he could stay alive.

He guessed he could play along with the game. He wasn’t one to back away from a challenge, especially one that was this unusual. Entertainment would be guaranteed and he was pretty sure that he would not lose.

What could go wrong?

“You have yourself a deal, human. Dragons always keep their deals so you better not disappoint me.”

The human was beaming and the dragon caught himself thinking that it looked cute before mentally slapping himself.

Keep it together, Jason.

“Let’s start with introducing ourselves! I’m Richard Grayson Wayne. You can call me Dick though.” Dick said happily as he lifted the golden dagger away from the throat of the dragon.

The dragon carefully rubbed his throat before answering, “I’m Jason.” It was too late for Jason to regret things now but he really did not understand one thing. “How did you say you ended up here again?” The dragon asked. He could already feel a headache forming.

* * *

So the princess he had kidnapped had ended up not being a princess at all but a very happy-go-lucky first prince of Gotham. Jason was a bit salty about it. Kidnapping the crown prince of Gotham, and one of the best dragon slayers at that, should actually be considered a bigger victory but the problem remained: He had been tricked.

Three days had passed since the human had assaulted him and had proposed to become mates. Jason could still not get over how ridiculous the thought was.

The first day had been relatively peaceful as Jason had to rest a lot for his wounds to heal. He had been sleeping the whole day and the human had left him alone.

When he had woken up on the second day he was met with breakfast in bed and fresh flowers. The flowers he recognised from his small garden. The breakfast was simple, scrambled eggs, bacon, two pieces of bread and tea. It wasn’t a bad breakfast and Jason ate in silence.

The human was nowhere to be seen. The dragon was starting to get worried by the absence. It took him a while to manage to stand up but once he was out of bed it was easier to move. He had to bring the dishes back to the kitchen anyway.

He was slowly making his way out of his halls and down the gigantic library, noticing that he human had lit the fireplace, when he heard the clattering of pots and pans. That didn’t sound good.

It wasn’t good. At the sight of _his_ kitchen, Jason panicked. “What did you do to the kitchen?!” He asked loudly.

The human appeared from behind a stack of plates, looking startled for a moment. “Oh you’re awake! I was just cleaning up…” He looked flustered.

Jason was too exhausted to actually get angry and the guilty expression of the human didn’t help. “I don’t remember the kitchen being in need of cleaning, human.” He said sharply, leaning against the door to support himself.

“I told you to call me Dick!” The prince said exasperated. “And well, uhm, I was making you breakfast but I’m a disaster at cooking so…” He looked around the kitchen as if to underline his point. No kidding, the kitchen looked as if it had seen a war. His gaze then fell upon the dishes in Jason’s hand. “Oh! You finished it, I’m sorry if it was bad but in my defence that was the best I’ve ever made.” He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jason didn’t know why but the fact that prince charming had done his best to make _him_ breakfast, apologised for the quality and was cleaning up his own mess made him feel weird. Before he could correct himself he had already muttered, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“What did you say?” The prince said with big round blue eyes that shimmered like diamonds.

“I said you better clean up all this shit!” The dragon roared with a blush on his face as he placed down the plate and hobbled away as quickly as he could, leaving a very confused prince behind.

After that Jason had not trusted the human to cook. What he _did_ allow was the prince watching as he cooked. Occasionally the human would try to help him. It was endearing really, not that Jason would say it out loud, that the prince tried his best but that everything he touched would literally someway or another get ruined. Jason was still wondering how he had made breakfast.

Dick in turn found out that Jason was a very good cook.

“Is there anything you’re bad at?” The thought slipped the prince’s mind on the third day and he looked at the dragon expectedly. He had seen the beautiful and healthy garden that the dragon kept on the first day but Jason had explained a bit more about it. Jason grew his own vegetables, fruits and even flowers.

The dragon stopped cutting the carrots to look at the human in question. “What kind of question is that?”

“Well you’re good at cooking, gardening, cleaning, sorting and the list goes on. I was just wondering if there is something that you’re bad at.” Dick explained.

Jason thought for a moment before smirking at the human. “It’s a secret.”

* * *

 The fourth and fifth day passed by and Jason found himself actually enjoying the company of the human. He was charming, smart and open-minded. On top of that the human was genuinely nice and honest, he was the ideal partner.

Jason found himself wondering what the human saw in him. Jason was the polar opposite, he was rude, prejudiced, had a sassy attitude and potty mouth and was all in all evil. The only thing that they had in common was their eagerness to learn and know. They had a lot to talk about and for once Jason found that he didn’t mind talking and listening.

What he did catch himself thinking was that once they didn’t have anything to talk about … what would happen then? The human would get bored of him in no time. Jason was boring and he was definitely not a people person. The prince seemed to be just that. The human had told him about his adventures and Jason found himself regrettably thinking about how the prince could charm anyone. Even him.

Jason couldn’t get himself to hate the human though. He really wanted to hate him but he just couldn’t. The first few days he had dreamed about getting to strangle the human but now he just wanted to get it over with and kick the human out of his stronghold to dwell in his self-pity. Dick was too good for him. A monster like him didn’t deserve such a caring and genuinely good person. He didn’t deserve Dick after everything that he had done. He definitely didn’t deserve the prince’s forgiveness.

When he realized all this he started acting cold towards the human, ignoring him as much as possible and snapping at him whenever possible. Jason tried to run away from his own feelings and to distance himself from the looming threat of his heart being broken. He hoped that the prince would start to hate him. That he would see Jason for the monster that he actually was. Hate was much easier to deal with than the honest admiration and curiosity.

He didn’t deserve any of this. But Dick wouldn’t let him. Jason hated how persistent the prince was and how he knew exactly what to say to make Jason feel guilty and yield. How the human remained calm and just genuinely smiled at Jason when the dragon snapped at him. How he knew exactly how the cheer him up and pull him out of his own head whenever Jason was drowning in his emotions.

It was the sixth day and Jason had said it out loud. “I don’t deserve any of this.” He had whispered and Dick looked at him worriedly. He hated how genuinely worried the human looked.

They were sitting in front of the steaming bath and Dick was checking his wounds. They were healing nicely and the dragon didn’t need bandages anymore. A few more days and they would be healed completely though scars would remain.

One more day and Dick would be gone.

“What do you mean?” The prince finally asked, the uncertainty evident in his voice. He was touching the wounds so gently that Jason’s heart was aching. It’s not like he needed his help but every damn day the prince had managed to convince the dragon.

“I don’t deserve your kindness.” Jason whispered, as if afraid that if he talked any louder he would scare the human away. Ironically that was what his mind was telling him to do but his heart wouldn’t let him. “I’ve done so many bad things, I’ve killed so many of your people. Hell, I even killed your grandmother.” His voice rose in octave as he spoke.

The human looked shocked and the gentle hands dropped from Jason’s body. The prince looked lost.

They sat in silence for a while, neither looking at the other. Jason was getting ready to snap at Dick and tell him to get out but the human broke the silence first.

“You’re right, you don’t deserve my kindness, Jason. I was supposed to get rid of you.” He said it so clear that Jason had to check if he had heard correctly. So it had been a way to get to Jason. He could feel the anger rising up. “But it isn’t about revenge anymore, I should have killed you but I didn’t.” The prince grasped the calloused hands of the dragon so tightly that Jason winced. He looked him straight in the eyes. “I know that you didn’t kill my grandmother. Humans have killed so many dragons and you could have killed way more humans, any dragon would have, but you didn’t. You could have wiped out the dragon slayers and they would have stood no chance.” Jason was taken aback by the assumptions but the prince continued. “You destroy a lot of property but you’re not as bad as you want everyone to think that you are. You are beautiful, Jason, both inside and outside and I want to make the world a better place for humans and dragons together with you, as your mate.”

Jason was gapping at the human like a fish. His mouth closed and opened and he could feel his cheeks and ears blazing. He was pretty sure he had never blushed this hard before. But he was also confused. He didn’t know what to say or how to respond so he did the only thing that he could; he kissed Dick.

It was a very chaste kiss but when Jason realized what he had done, he roughly pulled his hands out of the human’s hold and stood up to walk into the steaming water, refusing to look at the shocked expression on the prince’s face.

He had never experienced anything like this. Dragons were weak to strong emotions, he felt feverish and light in the head. He knew that his body temperature was off the charts too.

“I need a minute.” The dragon stammered as he hid his face in his hands. He was so screwed. This wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. How had he managed to ruin everything? He was supposed to push the human away by being the big bad dragon not make moves at him and give him the wrong idea. Or was he giving the right idea?

Dick gave him his space but he could feel that the human was damn pleased with the situation by the soft humming on the other side of the bathroom.

“So wait, why did you say I didn’t kill your grandmother?” Jason finally asked. He needed to break the atmosphere in the room before he would do something he regretted.

“Oh because she would occasionally write me letters and she told me you let her escape. She never came back to Gotham though and I’m pretty sure Cassandra and I are the only ones that know that she was alive all this time.” Dick said thoughtfully.

“So that old hag survived.” Jason said with a sigh. Something wasn’t quite right though. “But wait I’m sure she wrote something about me in her letters right? Like the location of this stronghold or _something_ incriminating I guess.”

He could hear Dick laughing. “Honestly? She only wrote that you’re a grumpy bear more than that you’re an actual dragon and that you’re a fool for trusting her and letting her get away. She only wrote about you once, I always had the feeling that she was somehow trying to protect you.” He could feel the sap radiate off of Dick before he even said the next few words, “Now I finally got to experience why.”

Jason could feel his emotions go out of control again and he decided to submerge himself in the water as not deal with this shit.

* * *

 That night Jason realized that the long-awaited seventh day had come but Jason wasn’t happy, he was restless. It was a mere 20 hours until the bargain was over. They had spent a comfortable and nice week together and Jason loathed himself. He hadn’t slept all night and had ‘accidentally’ stumbled into the human’s room. The prince had been fast asleep or at least that’s what Jason thought.

He looked like an angel, Dick always did, he only missed the wings and halo.

(Poor Jason didn’t know that Dick was more like a demon.)

Watching the sleeping human, Jason felt a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn’t do it. He _wouldn’t_ do it. Dick did not deserve to be bound to him, it would ruin the human’s life and Jason did not want that. He wanted Dick to be happy. It didn’t feel right but he knew that Dick had to go. A human and a weredragon could never be together, no matter how promising Dick made it sound.

He would get over it. Humans always did. Jason would too. Eventually.

One last look at his sleeping prince and Jason decided to be greedy. One last kiss wouldn’t hurt right? It would be a parting gift for them both.

As silently as he could and as to not startle the ‘sleeping’ human the dragon approached closer and carefully leaned over the resting body. The bed slightly dipped as Jason placed his hand on the matrass for support.

Hovering over his prince the dragon took in the features he had so gotten used to over the past couple of days. Dick was wrong, he was the beautiful one, both on the inside and on the outside, not Jason.

The dragon wanted to stroke the human’s face but was too afraid he would wake him up so he decided against it. Leaning in closer he held his breath and just before his lips touched the human’s he closed his eyes.

It was an innocent kiss with no ulterior motive but Dick’s heart (and a less innocent part of him) skipped a beat when he felt the lovely plump lips on his own. Dick had been wide-awake the moment he had heard the almost inaudible creaking of the door to his temporary chambers. Now he felt something snap in him. He had barely been able to restrain himself the first time Jason had kissed him, Jason was too innocent for his own good if he didn’t notice the way Dick had been looking at him from day one.

The moment the dragon tried to end the chaste kiss, Dick flipped them over. Jason gasped in surprise and that was exactly what Dick wanted, what he _needed_. Without giving Jason the chance to understand what the hell was happening, the human shoved his devilish tongue into the burning hot heat of the dragon’s mouth and tangled one of his hands in the black locks. He could feel Jason’s body under him, hard as a rock but going pliant underneath him as Dick ravaged his mouth with his skilful tongue.

As he explored Jason’s mouth Dick was happy to notice that the dragon had gotten over his initial shock and was shyly but surely starting to kiss the human back. What was better was the realization that Jason had not thrown him across the room, as he probably should have, but let Dick take the lead and dominate the passionate kiss. This observation went straight to the human’s cock and he growled as he bit Jason’s tongue and felt Jason moan and buck against him in response.

With one last filthy and slow lick across Jason’s tongue, that had Jason whimper, Dick released his captive to catch a breath and to look at his handiwork. The prince could feel a new spike of arousal hit him as he took in the dishevelled state of his dragon. Jason’s curly black hair was a mess and a rosy tint covered his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. What Dick loved the most was how Jason’s eyes were half lidded but the magical blue green of them spotted slitted pupils that were intently focused on Dick. Dick felt like a prey and this made a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

Without really thinking about it Dick decided to worship the rest of the body. His hands slid under the black shirt gently but surely. Looking at the dragons upper body was one thing, actually getting to _touch_ it was another. He really wanted the shirt gone though. He’d have to work towards achieving that.

He kissed Jason’s nose and chin affectionately before he moved lower and started nipping on the strong jawline and then the neck. The other male still seemed out of it as he willingly moved his head to the side to give Dick more room to work with. The prince eagerly took the offered opportunity and carefully started leaving small marks. Even though Dick was overtaken by arousal he did not have a death wish, he didn’t want to startle Jason or trigger some natural instinct in the dragon.

“Jason, Jay, god, you’re beautiful.” The human whispered as he returned his attention to Jason’s lips, gently moving the dragon’s head back to face him. He kissed him slowly as he massaged Jason’s chest and squeezed his pecs playfully with one hand.

His _hard_ work earned him a soft moan from Jason but then he felt sharp teeth in his lower lip. The nip was relatively soft but the sharpness of the dragon’s teeth still managed to tear the skin.

Dick winced when he felt the sting but all was forgotten as soon as he felt a hot tongue lick the wound. Jason had an absolutely devilish expression on his face as he licked away the blood.

“Don’t you think you’re overstepping your boundaries, your highness?” Jason teased with a voice that screamed sex. To make it better, or worse, Dick felt how Jason’s hands snaked around his body and grabbed his ass none too gently.

Dick gasped. Oh yeah, _now_ they were getting somewhere. “That depends, mister dragon, do my boundaries enable me to suck your dick?” He purred.

Dick wished he could somehow record the dumbstruck expression on Jason’s face because it was both hilarious and endearing. He looked genuinely surprised by the comment. “I- wow. “ He took a deep breath before continuing with a frown on his face, “I think I had the wrong impression about you.”

“Are you disappointed?” Dick said, slightly worried that he had scared Jason off.

“No, not really. I think I should have seen it coming considering you were threatening to slid my throat while you were straddling me with a boner a few days ago. Unless of course your _dick_ was the actual weapon, be my guest.” The smirk on the dragon’s face was downright nasty.

“Why do you think they call me _Dick_ instead of Richard?” The human said as he winked.

“Oh my lord, please spare me your stupid jokes, you just killed the whole mood!” Jason whined as he covered his face with his hands and twisted Dick to the side with his way too strong thighs. Dick had a revelation in which he realized he wanted to be between them, he didn’t mind getting his head crushed either.

Dick took Jason’s hand in his and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed the top of the hand gingerly. “We have our whole lives to make up for it.” He whispered.

That comment to make Jason crawl back into his shell. “Dick, no-“ He paused to take a deep breath, then he took his hand back from the prince, “this is wrong, we _can’t_ be together. You should know better than anyone.” Dick noticed how Jason had put a mask on his face. “You’re the crown prince of Gotham, hell, you’re a goddamn dragon slayer, Dick. How can we be together? I can’t make you happy and what you’re feeling right now will eventually pass, so spare the both of us.”

Dick searched Jason’s eyes. The dragon was hard to read but by now Dick had an understanding of the inner turmoil going on inside of Jason’s head. Jason was a big bad dragon that had probably never experienced good emotions, especially felt these emotions towards humans or vice versa. Joy, gratitude, kindness and especially love were hard for him to understand. Dick had tried to show the dragon and make him understand but Jason had managed to run away every single time. This time Dick had enough of playing nice, Jason would feel exactly how _deep_ Dick’s affection for him ran and that Dick’s feeling were no joke.

He sat up and bended down on one knee looking Jason, who had also managed to sit up in panic, straight in the eyes. He hoped his eyes were portraying even half of what he was feeling in that moment.

“Jason, I love you more than words can ever express. Even though I haven’t known you for long it feels like I’ve known you my whole life and I realize that I don’t want a life without you. You’re the most talented, thoughtful, selfless, and beautiful man I’ve ever had the fortune to meet. Even though you’re occasionally an asshole and are bad with expressing how you feel,” he imagined how Jason would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t frozen in shock, “I'd be honored to have the chance to spend my life with you as your mate and husband. Jason, will you please accept me?”

Jason had known Dick for a mere seven days and every day the human had managed to sweep him of his damn feet. It was unfair, he was just trying to protect Dick but the damn idiot didn’t want to get the clue. Jason realized that there was no escaping the human’s affection, Dick would not leave him alone until he got what he wanted.

Getting over his initial shock while looking at Dick who was smiling from ear to ear, Jason sighed in defeat.

“That was the most shitty proposal I’ve ever heard and you didn’t even get me a ring,” he gave his prince the side-eye, “I expect to get at least a blue diamond weighing a minimum of 30 carats.”

Dick laughed wholeheartedly at the answer. “Is that a yes?” He said with a seductive voice as he playfully lifted Jason’s chin with his index finger.

“It’s a _maybe_.” The dragon retorted childishly.

“That’s good enough for me.” Dick said as he crawled back on top of Jason. The dragon let him and soon they were making out fiercely and clothing was being torn and tossed across the room.

Dick placed his hand on Jason’s crotch. Jason gasped and broke the kiss to look at Dick. 

“I promised you a blowjob.” The prince said with a shrug as he massaged the organ through the underwear.

“Yes, yes you did.” Jason said rather breathlessly.

That was all the approval he needed and Dick didn’t wait long, kissing his way down Jason’s beautiful body. He finally got to remove Jason’s underwear and came face to face with the dragon’s huge member.

“I knew you were big but damn.” He said as he looked at the thing standing tall and proud. He wasn’t small himself, pretty big for a human male, but Jason’s was definitely longer. Everything about Jason was somehow bigger than him and he loved it.

“Stop talking and start sucking.” Jason demanded in a shaky voice and Dick could tell he was embarrassed.

“Awh, don’t be shy Jason, I’ll show you so many lewd things that this will pale in comparison.” Dick teased and softly, like a kitten, lapped at Jason’s dick.

“That doesn’t-“ He growled softly as Dick gave a particular long lick up his dick, “make me feel at ease at all, dickface.”

Dick laughed at the accurate name-calling, he did in fact have a dick in his face. The vibrations of the laugh send a pleasant feeling through Jason’s nerves and he exhaled shakily. After that he gently tangled his hair in the prince’s black locks.

Dick got the hint and with one last filthy lick from bottom to top put his mouth on the length. He wrapped his lips around Jason’s dick and slowly started taking it deeper and deeper.

“Shit.” Jason cursed softly when Dick started sucking and bobbing his head up and down. He was still taking in the long length deeper and Jason wondered _how_. He didn’t have time to ask though as Dick, who noticed that Jason’s attention wasn’t on him, licked his way up. That seemed to do the trick as Jason moaned loudly, the sound going straight to Dick’s dick.

Dick looked beautiful with his filthy mouth stretched wide to accommodate Jason’s cock and his eyes ignited with passion as he looked up at Jason. It looked so lewd that Jason bit his lip without thinking, noticing how Dick’s eyes seemed to light up even more at the gesture.

It didn’t take long for Jason to feel how the pleasure was becoming too much for him. He threw his head back as Dick quickened his pace, chanting ‘yes’ over and over again in delight.

Dick relished in the lovely sounds that his partner made but the sinful face Jason was making was the cherry on the cake. He loved how Jason enjoyed his skills.

“D-Dick I’m gonna come.” Jason exhaled loudly and in warning. It seemed like he wanted Dick to pull off but there was no way Dick would. Teasingly he started sucking while he bobbed his head skilfully. It didn’t take too long for Jason to come after that with a lewd moan and a beautiful arch to his back.

Okay now _maybe_ Dick should have been a bit smarter about it and thought about the fact that perhaps weredragons sperm could be different from human’s. Alas, he was too lost in arousal and now had a mouth full of hot juice. It was uncomfortable but not too bad. (Any hotter and he was pretty sure he would have burned his mouth and throat.)

“I tried to warn you.” Jason said with a weak voice but somehow still managed to sound smug.

Overcoming the discomfort Dick swallowed as if to prove a point. Jason gawked at him as he did.  
“I could get used to that.” The prince said with the most seductive voice he could muster while his throat and mouth felt raw from the blowjob _and_ the swallowed sperm.

They looked at each other but then Jason’s eyes drifted to the obvious arousal Dick was still spotting.

“Do you want me to…?” Jason trailed off unsurely.

“No, it’s fine Jason, I don’t want to force you.” The human said with a smile. “I can take care of it myself.”

Jason gave him a weird look. “Force me?” He snorted, “I can literally lift you with one finger, what are you talking about, Dick?”

Dick really wanted to see how Jason could manhandle him but at the moment he was craving something different.

Jason seemed to catch on. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.” The human confessed boldly.

Jason smirked. “Then _take_ me, little human.”

Dick didn’t think he could get any more aroused but he almost came from those words alone. Consent was the sexiest thing he could get from Jason at the moment and he almost choked on the idea.

“G-give me a moment, I need to get something.” He said breathlessly but Jason stopped him from leaving as reached for the bedside table. Opening the drawer he took out a small bottle filled with what appeared to be some kind of oil.

“Will this suffice?” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear.

All the human could do was swallow and nod. He then took the bottle from Jason’s hand and covered his fingers with the strange oil. Once his fingers were slicked up he looked at Jason. The dragon had laid down with his beautiful legs slightly spread. He looked content and so damn pliant, eagerly waiting for what was to come. Dick promised himself that he would spend some other day marvelling at Jason’s perfect thighs.

He crawled between his dragon’s legs and spread them wider. Jason took the stretch easily and Dick made an appreciative noise at the flexibility. Looking Jason in the eye one more time and seeing nothing but approval and eagerness he slowly started massaging the ring of muscles. Jason bit his lip as Dick teased him. When Dick finally worked one of his fingers into his hole an animalistic sound rose from the back of the dragon’s throat.

Dick was happy to see that Jason was enjoying this just as much as he was. He started working open the hole with his finger, wiggling it around and pushing it in and out at varying speed. When he moved the second finger in he noticed how Jason was slowly getting hard again. The dragon softly whispered in appreciation as Dick massaged his prostate and a long moan escaped his mouth when the prince started scissoring him. Apart from the occasional cuss and ‘yes’ Jason wasn’t very verbal. His moans made up for any dirty talk. Dick was the master of that anyway. 

It seemed like Dick was taking too long for Jason’s liking so the prince was surprised when a big hand twisted around his hair and yanked him forward. He was just inches away from Jason’s face and could see every little detail in those wonderful eyes. He could feel Jason’s warm breath ghost across his lips and shivered. Jason then started moving his body, impaling himself on the human’s fingers eagerly and pleasuring himself however he liked.

“If you don’t hurry up, pretty bird, I might just change my mind.” Jason whispered heatedly and licked Dick’s pretty mouth with his abnormally warm tongue.

The smirk on the dragon’s face was enough to ignite a different kind of fire in Dick. Without ceremony he shoved his tongue into Jason’s mouth again, distracting the dragon momentarily and ramming his fingers deeper before removing them from the tight heat completely. Jason let out a startled yelp at the sudden change of pace before giving himself over to the forceful kiss.

Any other time Dick would have been gentle and would have taken his sweet time preparing and teasing his partner but Jason just did things to him. Jason did wonderful things that made the dark and ugly side rise in the human. He wasn’t sure if he liked this side yet or not.

Throughout the kiss he whispered the dragon’s name affectingly while preparing himself for something he had been waiting for for a very long time. He slicked up his member with the strange oil and the pre-cum that had been accumulating for a while and then guided himself towards Jason’s ass.

Jason tensed up when he felt something warm and sticky probe at his anus but the prince didn’t give him any time to think about it, with one fluid motion he slid halfway into Jason. Both the human and dragon gasped at the contact, the human because he realized that Jason’s insides were warmer and tighter than he had expected (and because Jason had tightened his grip in the human’s hair), the dragon because he hadn’t expected Dick to be so _big_ (not that he didn’t like it). The human panted like an animal in heat as he saw how Jason arched his back, caught of guard by the rough treatment, and how his free hand pushed against Dick’s chest half-heartedly.

“S-shit, D-Dick, wait, give me-“ Dick didn’t give Jason the time to get used to the intrusion and shoved his dick further into the heat until he was completely engulfed by Jason.

The dragon gasped loudly at the further penetration, he could feel every inch of the human’s throbbing arousal now. The unfamiliar intrusion was both uncomfortable and interesting and Jason wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not but he knew that he didn’t want it to stop. He released the hold he had on the human’s hair to grab the shoulder instead. Without thinking about it he closed his thighs and tightened up but Dick would have none of that and grabbed the dragon by the knees forcing his muscular legs up and open. He forcefully held his dragon in this position as he slid out of the sinful heat, barely leaving his tip in, and then slammed his hips forward and rammed his dick back into Jason.

Jason’s eyes widened and he saw stars, screaming the human’s name in bliss.

Dick smirked at the reaction and settled for a rough and deep pace that seemed to get the most moans out of Jason. He was satisfied to see how Jason closed his beautiful eyes and how tears gathered at the corners, covering his thick black lashes. He kissed away the tears while murmuring praises and words of affection. “You’re so good for me, Jason, so beautiful.” The dragon twisted his hands around Dick’s neck like a snake after the next thrust that was particularly hard.

“Yes,” the dragon hissed loudly as he moved his powerful body in sync with Dick’s thrusts and had the prince moan loudly in revenge as he was caught of guard by the aggressive treatment, “just like that, Dick.” Jason demanded in a wrecked voice.

The human growled loudly as he lifted Jason’s lower body higher and quickened his pace. His balls slapped against Jason’s ass obscenely as his dick went deeper and deeper into Jason. Dick was usually not into rough sex but damn this was something he could definitely get used to. The mere sight of his dick disappearing into Jason’s hole repeatedly and _his_ pre-cum leaking out had him panting. Jason reacted beautifully as Dick fucked into him relentlessly and Dick caught himself thinking he wanted to see Jason completely covered in his semen, inside and outside.

“Shit!” He cussed as he came _hard_ filling the dragon’s inside with his semen. The urge to _claim_ overtook him and he latched himself onto Jason’s neck. He sucked and bit the tender flesh, leaving hickeys and nasty bite-marks that made Jason whimper weakly as the human roughly rode out his orgasm in a slow but deep pace.

Jason moaned loudly as Dick started rubbing his forgotten member in tune with his fucked out pace. The dragon came with a low howl and threw his head back.

They both needed a while to come down from their high as Dick kept moving in and out slowly, remaining completely sheathed in Jason as he peppered his dragon with slow and sensual kisses, ravaging Jason’s mouth. Jason was a hot mess and Dick kept him pliant and sensitive for a while until Jason came back to reality. The human didn’t want to let Jason go but the bigger man seemed to have different plans.

Dick was hard again by the time Jason switched their positions. The prince protested loudly at first before he saw the mischief in the dragon’s eyes. Jason had straddled him with his powerful thighs and had pinned his wrists with one hand. He was looking at the human like a piece of meat. Dick’s dick twitched at the sight of Jason lifting his hips up and guiding the hard organ back to his hole. Jason slammed his hips down and impaled himself easily on the hard cock with a loud moan.

Dick definitely liked where this was going.

* * *

 To say Slade had been having a shit week was an understatement. He had found the last weredragon to take his revenge on but found out the hard way that the thing hadn’t been alone.

He wasn’t prepared for multiple dragons and had been badly wounded. For the last week he had been on the run to gather himself. That had been the plan but he had been intercepted by a very dangerous weredragon. This weredragon was even bigger than the one he had been hunting. The gigantic beast standing in front of him had blood red scales and black spikes.

Two mismatched blue eyes were looking at him with smug interest. Slade couldn’t remember ever having faced this particular dragon but he could guess why he was being hunted.

At least he _thought_ he was being hunted until the dragon sat down and showed no form of aggression. The beast just looked at him in boredom.

“Have you come to kill me?” Slade asked warily, not easing his battle stance in the slightest. 

The dragon snorted at him before answering in dragon tongue. “ _Honestly? I wish but dealing with Dick would be troublesome afterwards so no._ ”

The dragon and the half-bred started at each other for a while. Then Slade’s single eye widened and his mouth fell open as things clicked into place. The name Dick, the unusual but somehow familiar appearance of the dragon and last but not least, the one angelic blue eye that the dragon had.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Slade muttered as he saw someone appear from behind the dragon.

His revelation was confirmed as he saw who the person was, it was the prince of Gotham, looking slightly older but still spotting his boyish charm. The only thing that had actually changed about his appearance was the fact that he had one blue green eye now.

“When I told you to woo the Red Dead, your highness, I was joking.” Slade said in disbelieve. “I didn’t mean for you to _actually_ do it.”

The dragon snorted. “ _What can I say? He’s an idiot_.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot.” Dick retorted with his usual infuriating smile.


End file.
